disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Будем ждать
«Будем ждать» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1994 года «''Король Лев». Авторами песни являются поэт-песенник Тим Райс и композитор Элтон Джон. Песню исполнили актёры Джереми Айронс (в русском дубляже — Юрий Лазарев) в роли Шрама, Вупи Голдберг, Чич Марин и Джим Каммингс в ролях Шензи, Банзая и Эда, соответственно. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= 'Шрам:' I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer 'Шензи:' And where do we feature? 'Шрам:' Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared 'Шрам/Клан гиен:' Be prepared! ''Речь Банзай: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Шрам: For the death of the king! Банзай: Why? Is he sick? Шрам: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. Шензи: Great idea! Who needs a king? Шензи и Банзай: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Шрам: Idiots! There will be a king! Банзай: Hey, but you said, uh... Шрам: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! 'Шензи и Банзай (различно):' Yay! All right! Long live the king! 'Клан гиен:' Long live the king! Long live the king! 'Клан гиен:' King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored 'Шрам:' Of course, with pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! 'Шрам:' So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ''('Клан гиен:' Oooh... la, la, la!) Meticulous planning ('Клан гиен:' We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning ('Клан гиен:' Lots of food!) Decades of denial ('Клан гиен:' We repeat!) Is simply why I'll ('Клан гиен:' Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed Respected, saluted And seen, for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Шрам/Клан гиен: Be prepared! Все: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-|Русская версия= Шрам: Вам лишь бы набить чем-то брюхо Нет у вас в головах ничего Пусть будет остро ваше ухо Ведь прайд — он важнее всего Вы вряд ли серьезней задачи Встречали на вашем веку О троне тут речь, это значит Всем вам следует быть начеку! Шанс такой только раз выпадает Нас сегодня сенсация ждет Светла без примера Грядущая эра Шензи: А нам что за дело? Шрам: Ты б молча сидела При этом раскладе Не будет в накладе Ни один, кто со мною пойдет Нужно лапу на пульсе держать Шрам/Клан гиен: Будем ждать! Речь Банзай: Да, будем ждать! Мы будем ждать! Мм.. Чего? Шрам: Когда умрет наш король! Банзай: Он заболел? Шрам: Нет, мы его убьем. И Симбу тоже. Шензи: Чудная идея! Зачем нам король? Шензи и Банзай: Долой короля! Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! Шрам: Идиоты! У вас будет король! Банзай: Эй, ты сказал... Шрам: Я'' стану королем! Будьте со мной, и вы навсегда забудете о голоде! 'Шензи и Банзай (различно):' Ура! Да здравствует король! 'Клан гиен:' Да здравствует король! Да здравствует король! 'Клан гиен:' Клянемся, пока все мы живы Своего короля обожать! 'Шрам:' Победа близка, и должны вы Во всём мне теперь помогать. Грядущее вас успокоит: Ждёт вас и меня благодать. А вот без меня вам не стоит Ни счастья, ни сытости ждать!!! 'Шрам:' Так готовьтесь к большим переменам. Этот путь ни на чей не похож ''('Клан гиен:' Ууу... Ла-ла-ла!) Пришлось потрудиться, ('Клан гиен:' Всё жратва) Чтоб трона добиться. ('Клан гиен:' Всё жратва) Мой ум и коварство ('Клан гиен:' Мяса нам) Подарят мне царство! ('Клан гиен:' Выдаст Шрам) И нету сомненья Что все население Поймёт, до чего я хорош! Всех врагов мы должны побеждать. Шрам/Клан гиен: Будем ждать! Все: Всех врагов мы должны побеждать! Будем ждать! Галерея Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3183.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3189.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3191.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3194.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3196.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3199.jpg|''Вам лишь бы набить'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3202.jpg|''чем-то брюхо'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3204.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|''Нет у вас в головах'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg|''ничего'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3216.jpg|''Пусть будет остро'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3218.jpg|''ваше ухо'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3220.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg|''Ведь прайд — он важнее всего'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg|''Вы вряд ли серьёзней'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg|''задачи'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3237.jpg|''Встречали'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg|''на вашем'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3242.jpg|''веку'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3245.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3249.jpg|''О троне тут речь, это значит'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3252.jpg|Хи-хи-хи! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|''Всем вам следует быть'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3257.jpg|''начеку!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3260.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3261.jpg|''Шанс такой'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg|''только раз'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|''выпадает'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3266.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.jpg|''Нас сегодня'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|''сенсация'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3273.jpg|''ждёт'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3277.jpg|''Светла'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3280.jpg|''без примера'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3282.jpg|''Грядущая эра'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3286.jpg|''А нам что за дело?'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg|''Ты б молча сидела'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|''При этом раскладе'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg|''Не будет в накладе'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3302.jpg|''Ни один,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3306.jpg|''кто со мною пойдёт'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3310.jpg|''Нужно лапу на пульсе'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg|''держать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3314.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3315.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3316.jpg|''Будем'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3318.jpg|''ждать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3321.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3322.jpg|Да, Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3324.jpg|будем ждать! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3326.jpg|Мы будем ждать! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3329.jpg|Мм.. Чего? Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg|Когда умрёт наш король! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.jpg|Он заболел? Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.jpg|Нет, Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3336.jpg|мы его убьём. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3339.jpg|И Симбу тоже. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3340.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3342.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3344.jpg|'Шензи:' Чудная идея! Зачем нам король? Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3346.jpg|Долой короля! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3348.jpg|Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3350.jpg|Идиоты! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg|У вас будет король! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3355.jpg|Эй, ты сказал... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3359.jpg|''Я'' стану королём! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3364.jpg|Будьте со мной, Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|и вы навсегда забудете о голоде! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|Ура! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3374.jpg|Да здравствует король! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3379.jpg|Да здравствует король! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3382.jpg|Да здравствует король! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3387.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3397.jpg|''Клянёмся, пока все мы живы'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3400.jpg|''Своего короля обожать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3406.jpg|''Победа близка,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3408-0.jpg|''и должны вы'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3416.jpg|''Во всём мне теперь помогать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3424.jpg|''Грядущее вас успокоит:'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3433.jpg|''Ждёт вас и меня благодать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|''А вот без меня вам не стоит'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3439.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3440.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3443.jpg|''Ни счастья,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3444.jpg|''ни сытости ждать!!!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3447.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3451.jpg|''Так готовьтесь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3453.jpg|''к большим'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg|''переменам'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg|''Этот путь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3459.jpg|''ни на чей'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|''не похож'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3463.jpg|Ууу... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Ла-ла-ла! Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg|''Пришлось потрудиться,'' (Всё жратва) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3471.jpg|''Чтоб трона'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3472.jpg|''добиться'' (Всё жратва) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.jpg|''Мой ум'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3476.jpg|''и коварство'' (Мяса нам) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3479.jpg|''Подарят мне'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3481.jpg|''царство!'' (Выдаст Шрам) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|''И нету сомнения,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|''Что всё'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3488.jpg|''население'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3490.jpg|''Поймёт'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3493.jpg|''до чего я хорош!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3498.jpg|''Всех врагов'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3499.jpg|''мы должны'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3501.jpg|''побеждать'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg|''Будем'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3506.jpg|''ждать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3507.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3509.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3512.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3516.jpg|''Всех врагов мы должны'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3518.jpg|''побеждать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3520.jpg|''Будем'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3523.jpg|''ждать!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3526.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3528.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3531.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3535.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3539.jpg en:Be Prepared Категория:Песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни из видеоигр